castlefandomcom-20200223-history
One Man's Treasure
One Man's Treasure is the tenth episode of the second season of Castle. Summary Castle and Beckett have their hands full looking into the death of a man whose body is found stuffed in a garbage chute when two women arrive to identify the body - one claiming to be the victim's wife, the other his fiancée. Meanwhile, Alexis volunteers at the precinct as part of a civics class project, and works to track down the owner of a packet of photos left over from a case gone cold years ago. Recaps We start with a woman creeping out of her room with a pizza box in her hand. Unusually, she looks sneaky, The garbage upstairs is full, so she tries to shove it down the garbage shoot. Suddenly, a body drops from a floor above onto her level, then, continues down. The woman screams. Cut to Castle's apartment. Richard Castle is playing with a toy helicopter, irritating the hell out of Martha Rodgers. Alexis Castle enters, she's volunteering for the NYPD for three days. Detective Kate Beckett calls, they've found the body. Lanie Parish and Beckett standing around the body. Shot once in the chest, close range. Kevin Ryan pops out with the victim's wallet from the dumpster. The victim is Sam Parker, whose registered address is in Connecticut. Javier Esposito reveals that the victim was shot on floor 15, and that the woman who found it is a hottie. Back at the base, it is revealed that the Sam had a wife and two kids, and did not have an apartment when he was found. Beckett and Castle head to the morgue for the wife to ID the body. There is already a woman there, and Beckett sets about comforting her, when the door opens and another woman comes in, stating she is his wife. Beckett asks the other lady who she is, and she says he is her fiancé. Ouch, or 'busted' as Castle says. They put the women in two separate rooms, glaring at each other. Captain Roy Montgomery came up, and Castle and Beckett had to explain the whole wife/fiancée thing. They interview the fiancée first, Sarah Reed, who says she knew the victim as Jake Holland, They met at work, and had been together for 6 months. She said she didn't know it was all fake. Turns out Jake/Sam would spend the week in the city with fiancée, Sarah, and weekend with the wife, Mrs. Helen Parker. The wife is outraged, denying that he would do this to her. She says he started working in the city at a recycling plant 6 months ago, because he was 'passed over' for a promotion at his old job, another recycling plant, so moved to the new one. She says she didn't know that he was having an affair. There is no sign of a struggle at the apartment, and they found Jake Holland's wallet. They also found an iPhone, with a message on it. A not so friendly message. It says "I'm not going to let you get away with it, you worthless piece of trash. If you don't call me back tonight, then my next call is to Heaven". The message is from the victim's wife's brother. Castle and Beckett interview the brother-in-law Charlie DePetro; he says Sam owed him money. $20,000 to be exact. But, he never paid back a single cent. The brother alibi checks out. But the Parker's were broke. WAY broke. They go to see Parker's office and talk to his new boss Lance Carlberg. He said that he got glowing recommendations for a man who didn't exist. And he thought that Sarah and Jake were 'a pretty solid couple'. None of the numbers that Jake gave to his boss are still working. They were obviously fake, but who answered the phone? Fiancée turns up, says she saw Mrs. Parker parked outside Jake's apartment. Castle and Beckett go to see the wife. Wife denies it. Then implicates the fiancée. Esposito says Sam worked for Connecticut Solutions and it is going broke. Sam joined their rival, New York Recycle. NY recycles came up with new technology that kicked C.S asses. Perhaps Sam changed his name to disguise he had been with C.S. Then Ryan shows up. All of the fake phones were billed and registered to... Connecticut Solutions! Sam was a spy! The boss says he's shocked! He can't believe it. But apparently, Sam was probably after the new battery recycling formula, and Sarah was on the team that researched it. They grab Sarah's and Jake's computers. Jake was sending emails to his old boss. Chemicals supposed to recycle batteries. Cleverly. Castle and Beckett interview the old boss, Andy Berman. He admits to planting Sam there, offering him a 1 million dollar payday to steal the formula. He also admits Sam called him the night he was murdered; saying he finally had the formula. But Andy had been told that before, he'd spent loads on research, all coming blank. So Andy fired him. Then he called, saying he found something, so Andy drove up, saw the cops and went back home. Beckett says that he shot him because he couldn't pay him 1 million dollars. Esposito and Ryan tell Beckett that they have Helen Parker for assault and Sarah for trespassing. Ryan wants pictures. Sarah says that Helen tried to rip her handbag off her shoulder. She only went back for her pen. Beckett thinks they're missing something. After all, it's a long way to go for a pen. Then she remembers, Sarah said Sam had an ulcer, but according to Lanie, he had a clean bill of health. So where was he going the last three Tuesdays when his fiancée thought he was at the doctors? The first week he was at an address on an island, the second at NY Recycles processing plant, then the third at a port. Ryan and Esposito tell Castle and Beckett that Sam was asking about shipping at the processing plant and port, and that the address belonged to a Lauren Branston. The photo is of the fiancée. She faked a name too. They interview the fiancée. She denies it, until they pull out the driver's license and social security number. Also, it appears that Sarah/Lauren has worked for an LOT of other companies, all under new identities. Beckett summarizes that the new boss suspected Sam/Jake was a spy and told her to 'intercept' him. She admits it, saying 'she was only doing her job'. She was supposed to look like she had the information, so Sam/Jake would bite. All she had to do was leave her laptop around his apartment, with incomplete chemical formulas on it. Then they tell her that Sam knew she was a fake. She doesn't believe it, but the evidence is undeniable. Beckett implies that Sarah knew Sam knew, and killed him. But Sarah has an alibi; she was at her daughter's recital. Alibi checks out. But they realize that if the entire relationship was fake, then why did Sarah give Sam her grandfather's pen? What was she really looking for in Sam's office? Castle and Beckett check it out, whatever Sarah was looking for, she shredded. So they had to piece it together. The shredded stuff was pictures that Sam took on his phone. It reveals that NY Recycle wasn't recycling batteries, just changing labels and dumping it in the sea. Sam knew, so who now has the motive? The new boss. He denies is, but they find his gun in the dumpster. A perfect match. They tell the wife the good news. Sam wasn't unfaithful; he was trying to help the world. Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Stars * Alex Skuby as Charlie DePetro * Perrey Reeves as Helen Parker * D.B. Woodside as Lance Carlberg * Matt Champagne as Andy Berman * Abigail Spencer as Sarah Reed * David Appelbaum as Clerk * Ana Ayora as Young Woman * Link Baker as Officer * Nick Jaine as Forensic IT Guy * Robert Esser as Officer #2 (uncredited) * Suzanne Gutierrez as Anna Knolls (uncredited) * Anthony DiRocco as Sam Parker (uncredited) Quotes :Lanie: Do you know how long I have to shower before heading out on a date? :Castle: No, but if you need someone to time it for you, I'd be happy to-- :Castle: But you're busy, and I just don't want her to be in the way. :Beckett: Big Castle is the one who likes to get in the way, I'm sure little Castle will be a pleasure. :Ryan: My girlfriend freaks out if I don't check in, like, every hour. :Castle: You know what math doesn't add up for me? Two wives. :Beckett: One wife too many for you? :Castle: Two wives too many. :Beckett: Seems like the common denominator in that equation is - you. :Beckett: You two are both either very sweet or very creepy. :Castle: I don't know where you got this work ethic, but it certainly was not from me. :Beckett: How'd it going? :Alexis: Pretty good. The computer was a little glitchy at first, but that's because no one had run a software update in, like, two years. Plus it picked up some viruses I had to zap. :Beckett: I am realizing that you are way over-qualified for this job. :Castle: Told you she was a smarty. :Alexis: But I do have one question. Like you said before, most of the items here are pretty junky and meaningless. I did find this, though. :Castle: A wife and fiancee catfight? Please tell me we can stop for popcorn on the way. :Esposito: You do check in every hour. :Castle: First day of preschool, I hid outside the bushes all day. :Montgomery: First day my son went to summer camp, I follow the bus all the way. Featured Music * "Crush on You" - Brakesbrakesbrakes * "The Calculation" - Regina Spektor * "I'm Still Fact, She's Fiction" - Mads Langer Trivia *This is Alexis's first internship with the NYPD. The "grown up" clothes she wore on her first day looked almost exactly like the clothing Beckett was wearing at the time. *Captain Montgomery happens to states to Castle that he followed his son summer camp bus all the way to the Adirondacks when his son when to summer camp for the first time. *Ryan assures Beckett that he did not look when she pretended to have misplaced her broom. Watching carefully, while he did not turn his head, his eyes were in fact darting around. *While credited as Sarah Reed, her real name was Laura Branston. Meanwhile, victim Sam was credited in the episode with his real name. This corresponds to their roles in the episode: while both used fake identities, at heart Laura/Sarah was a phoney, while Sam/Jake stayed true to his wife and his principles. *Sarah/Laura's driver's license is visible briefly during the episode, but uses a nonsensical address. Cranford is in New Jersey, not New York. Her zip code is for Astoria, which is in Manhattan, not Long Island as Ryan claims. *Castle has toy helicopter that he plays with. *Castle mentions TV series Alias and Desperate Housewives with regards to Helen Parker and Sarah Reid. In which actress Stana Katic appear on Alias as a stewardess and Nathan having a recurring role on Desperate Housewives as Adam Mayfield. *Both Castle and Montgomery have stalk and/or followed their kids for protective reasons. References Category:Episodes One Man's Treasure 210 Category:Coffee